What I did for Love
by i-x3-shikamaru
Summary: full sum inside Sakura lives with her evil step mom and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke, whose parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura looks for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader
1. Prologue

**A/N: MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST READ! This story was made by Val. Her email address is secretxwishez at hotmail dot com (**couldn't type the actual link... ffnet like.. deletes it or something...) **if u wanna reach her. I decided to put this on here using just the Naruto characters… replacing the names. That's it. I didn't change ANYTHING. Yes so all the grammatical errors, if any, aren't mine. Okay, I added some commas… haha but, that's just a natural instinct when is see there is a need for commas and capitalization. Yeahh… just thought some of you ppl want to read it Naruto style (: lol. I changed the parts into chapters, making the chapters longer than the parts, but I didn't change any writing. While reading, just like the original site, listen to "To Zanarkand." It's a Final Fantasy X song. It really matches this story. Yes a sad song. Please listen to it. It'll make this story more dramatic (: and hopefully u'll like it! AGAIN I DID _NOT_ WRITE THIS! **

**Summary**: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku

**Disclaimer**: i don't know Naruto. And I definitely don't own this story

* * *

What I did for Love 

By: Val _NOT_ ME

**Chapter 1**

_June 17,1999_

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 19, still very young, but I am dying. Not right now, but my life is slowly fading away as I'm writing my story. At this moment, I'm sitting at 'our' spot. Mine and Uchiha Sasuke, the love of my life.

The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me. Inside, I'm still the same person.

I have done and given so much for love but never once, have I received it back from Sasuke. There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't.

Love is not selfish.

So I did what felt right. I keep giving Sasuke my love and I never asked for his love in return. Even though I'll leave this world pretty soon, my love for him will still remain.

My story begins when I first met Sasuke six years ago on this one fateful day. It all started out…

* * *

_October 3, 1993_

"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!"

I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepmother calling me. Her voice sounds murderous and I didn't want to face her today. She had slapped and hit me too much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet.

I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my stepmother with a really pissed off look on her face. She was holding that stick that I'm always afraid of. I winced thinking about how much it would hurt if she hits me with it again.

I'm just thirteen, and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number, they were right. My mom had died when I jaws just turning ten. Before she died she told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and how proud she was to be my mother. She said even though she'll be gone, her love remains with me always.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. '_If you love me mommy, how can you be so selfish to leave me?_' So now when I had turned 13, my dad had married Ema Kogure, who is my step mom today. She was a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and I was living a nightmare.

My closet door suddenly opened.

"There you are, you wicked girl!"

My mom started cussing at me as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I know what was going to happen next.

Whack whack whack.

I cried out in pain, but I knew no one is going to hear my cries. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.

"Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your father and me with your heart problems? If it wasn't for all these medical bills, we wouldn't be so poor now!"

I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer I'll be able to live. My dad, who was a pathetic excuse for a man, came in.

He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. He held my step mom's arm lightly and said, "I think she had enough. You don't want her to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner."

"That's why I'm hitting her!" she yelled. "She got detention and stayed after school for an hour. She was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it. Your daughter is so evil. She wants me to starve or something!"

"I didn't get detention. The teacher wanted to talk to me about—"

But I was cut off by the whack of my step mom's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away. I didn't want to look at her.

My dad said, "Well, dinner's just going to be a little late today. Sakura, say sorry to your mom."

Despite the pain, I managed to say, "Sorry mom. Please forgive me."

My dad handed me some money. "Here. Go buy food to make mee-yuk-gook tonight." My step mom's temper simmered down a little as my dad lead her out of my room.

I picked up the money and headed for the store. Ayame, the owner of the Hosono (**this is ayame's voice actor's last name. I don't know ayame's last name… shes the girl in the ramen stand. I didn't know the guy's name, who is the real owner, so I'll make her the owner**) Food Market, shook her head as I walked in. She knew what kind of hell I was going through. I finished my shopping and checked out.

"That'll be $3.49."

"What?" I asked. "Umm… Hosono-san. That's impossible. With all this stuff, it should be around $15."

"I know, Sakura." Ayame gave me a sad smile. "The exact price is $14.32. Why don't you keep the change for yourself?"

I opened my mouth in shock. "Hosono-san… I..I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20.

He only took five. "No, keep it. I know that step mom of yours doesn't give you any money."

I looked up at Ayame with tears in my eyes. Here she was, just a friend reaching out to me. I said thanks and headed for home.

* * *

**A/N:** **So, want me to continue, for those who haven't read the original? I'll continue this after 10 reviews (:**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Alright, I didn't get 10 reviews… oh well. Lol I wanted to update this. (: so this time, i want ten reviews! OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE! Tehee.

* * *

**

**What I did for Love**

Summary: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku

* * *

>>>

**Chapter 2**

I decided to take a shortcut home, but as I passed the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to scream but the same hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection, I got a good look of my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than me. His face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features, so I could tell he was extremely good-looking. But this was not a time to think about such things.

He held a table knife at my throat and said, "Give me all your money or I'll kill you."

I panicked, but I knew what to do. I used the movie I wanted to use on my step mom every time she pinned me down and hit me. I kicked him hard, right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran.

I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive. I was afraid I had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already, I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back.

When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Hosono-san gave me. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars."

I placed the money in his hand and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away…

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl who had just walked away. 

'_She must be the nicest or dumbest person in this world_,' he thought.

He began to stand up but had to use the wall for balance. That girl had kicked him a little too hard. Sasuke had just run away from home again. He had run away so many times that the alley was his second home. When he ran away he always stole his parents' money.

They were the richest people in all of Hawaii but they were also the most messed up family. His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it would bring him money.

His mom, on the other hand, was an exact duplicate of his dad. She always had these young men around her and spent money like crazy. His parents were divorced and lived on opposite ends of Hawaii.

'_Bitch... bastard..._' Sasuke cursed.

When he ran away this time, he didn't have the chance to steal any money from his dad. So he had no choice but to rob somebody. When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she seemed to be the perfect target. But things didn't turn out as planned.

Sasuke kept wondering why the girl gave him the money even though he could have killed her. Sasuke knew he couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because she wanted to be, not because she wanted something from him. He wanted to give the money back.

When he gained some of his strength back, he began to chase her…

* * *

When I came home, I was greeted by the usual words. 'Ugly wretch, wicket girl, freeloader, etc.' but luckily I made it through dinner fine. When dinner ended, my parents went to sleep leaving me with the dishes. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes. 

I also took out the trash and then suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind. My attacker turned me around to face him. It was the same boy I met in the alley. I began to panic.

"I gave you all my money already! What more to you want from me?"

He raised a finger to his lips and tried to shush me. I felt one of my attacks coming on. I started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe. I was beginning to black out.

Sasuke looked at the girl who looked like she was going to die.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head no. Then she collapsed in his arms. Sasuke didn't know what to do but he had to save her life. He began to give her mouth to mouth.

"Come on," he whispered to her. "Breathe. Don't die on me."

After a while she began coughing and opened her eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry object heading towards me. Then I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I felt a gust of air. Then I realized the boy was giving me air. I couldn't believe what was happening. I blushed and gently pushed him away.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm okay now."

The boy turned slightly red. "Uhh… you're welcome. You kinda scared me there."

"Sorry about that. Well, what is it that you want from me?"

"Here." He handed me back the same ten dollars I had given him. I looked up at him.

"No, it's okay. Keep it. I think you need it or you wouldn't have tried to rob me."

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to borrow it only. I don't take charity. Well, goodbye."

Just as he walked away, I heard his stomach grumble. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Since he didn't take charity, I said, "Um, hey. I just made some food and I don't know if it's good or not. I need a guinea pig because I don't want to serve it to my parents if it isn't and besides, you did save my life."

Sasuke looked at her. 'Why is she being so nice to me?' he thought. He knew she was just saying that because she heard him say he doesn't want charity. Sasuke's stomach was growling like crazy. He hasn't eaten for 2 days already and the mention of food was killing him.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll be your guinea pig since I have nothing to do."

He studied her face as she smiled at him. '_Hey, she's pretty,_' he thought.

* * *

I let the boy wait outside as I got some of the leftover mee-yuk-gook for him. He finished it in less than a minute. Then he leaned back and sighed. Out of nowhere, he let out a burp. I had to giggle. He looked at me and smiled. 

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

I hesitated before I asked him the next question. "Umm… so what's your name?" He glanced at me and then stared at the ground. I could tell he was debating to tell me his real name or not. I didn't want him to feel obligated to telling me his name. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sasuke looked at her surprised. "No, it isn't that…" he said. She stared back at him surprised too. Then he lowered his voice. "Please don't misunderstand."

She nodded her head slowly and Sasuke can tell that she was confused. Sasuke felt that he could trust her and he wanted her to be his friend.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura,"

Then she gave him the sweetest smile. Sasuke felt his heart beat a little faster when she smiled at him. He blushes and looked away.

"So uh, how old are you?"

"13," she replied. "And you, Sasuke-kun?"

He smiled when she called him that. "I'm 15," he said turning back to look at her.

"15" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Where are your parents? You're too young to be living on the streets."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can take care of myself." I gave him a doubting look because he was trying to pull that tough guy act on me. "It's okay though," he told me. "I have a family. It's just that things are bad at home so I'm just getting away from it for a while."

'_So he ran away…_' I figured out.

I could tell that Sasuke was a good person. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He shook his head no. "How about staying in my room then?" I offered.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Sakura. '_Did she just offer me a place to stay?_'

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke shook his head and came back to reality. She placed her hand on his knee. "Sasuke-kun, I asked if you want to stay in my room for tonight."

Sasuke was so touched that he felt his heart ache. No one has ever cared about him so much but he didn't want to feel as though he owed her. "No thanks."

Sakura looked at him with her big, sad, green eyes. "Please Sasuke-kun? I'm afraid of the dark." Sasuke smiled. He knew she was lying so he would say yes. For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt warm inside because now he is wanted. He let out a sigh.

"Alright Sakura, okay. You talked me into it, but just for tonight,"

She giggled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Okay… I did decided to make a few changes.. u know Sasuke is a little OOC. But yeah… there will prolly be a lot of that later. I think he smiles too much… no smirking… and his bastardous attitude. So I might change a lil of it, cuz I REALLY HATE an OOC Sasuke. He still is, bc I try to make the text exactly the same as the original… Yeah. **


	3. Brotherly Sisterly love

**A/N: ALRIGHT forget about the 10 reviews thing. I won't get it, so I'll just post for fun.

* * *

**

What I did for Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Silently, I led Sasuke into my room. My room was small and luckily, it was far away from my parents so they can't hear much. I let Sasuke have the bed while I take the floor. '_Damn,'_ I thought. '_Why does the floor have to be so cold and hard?'_

Sasuke stared down at Sakura who was trying to sleep on the cold stone floor. He picked her up easily and lifted her onto the bed.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" I whispered as my eyes grew wide.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Good," he said. "This bed is small, but it'll fit the both of us."

My eyes grew wider at what Sasuke had just said. But I had just told him that I trust him. I couldn't take my words back so I had no choice but to sleep with him. We both got in my bed and slept side-by-side. I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, had no problem. He fell asleep instantly.

I turned my head over to look at him. His face was so innocent like an angel when he was sleeping. Who would have thought he was such a devil when he's awake and moving?

* * *

An hour passed and it was 3 in the morning. I still couldn't sleep. Suddenly something weird happened. Sasuke turned his entire body around and did a 360, kicking me. 

"OW!" I cried out, but covered my mouth so my parents wouldn't hear me. When he was done, he had this happy look on his face.

At first I thought he was just playing with me, but he really did do a 360 in his sleep. Suddenly he reached over and held me tight. My entire body went tense and rigid. I could feel Sasuke's light breathing on my neck.

I don't know why but now that Sasuke was this close – practically laying on top of me – made me feel better. It's probably because I've never been this close to a person in a long time. Soon I began to fall asleep too…

* * *

_November 1, 1993_

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself laying partially on Sakura's body. He blushed and slowly moved away from her. Then he just lay near her watching her sleep.

Suddenly it caught his eyes. The sleeves and pant legs of her pajamas were lifted up and he got a good look at her arms and legs. Dark purple bruises cover her entire body. There were several scars on her legs and arms too. Red lines run across her legs and it made Sasuke wince because it looked so painful.

He didn't want to disturb Sakura but he was really curious. She turned over and Sasuke lifted the back of her shirt. It was even worse than her legs. Sasuke opened his mouth lightly in shock and touched her bare back delicately, fearing that he might hurt her. Sakura began to stir.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Sasuke looking at me with this sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Suke?" I asked

"Who did this to you?"

Then he lifted the sleeve of my shirt. I opened my mouth in shock. I tried to hide it but I couldn't believe he saw my bruises.

As I tried to answer him, I heard my stepmom's footsteps heading towards my room. "Sasuke-kun!" I yelled, turning back to Sasuke, who was rubbing my bruises. "You have to get out of her! My mom is coming!"

Sasuke looked at me surprised but I opened my window for him to climb out. "Climb down this tree. Good bye Suke," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

Sasuke remained silent the whole time as he left her room. But he didn't leave. He sat on the branch of her tree and looked through her window. HE couldn't hear what Sakura and her mom were talking about, but he saw it.

He saw Sakura's mom bring out a small wooden stick and whack Sakura with it several times. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He busted back into her room.

* * *

I looked up at my stepmother in pain. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't know we're supposed to have guests today." 

She glared at me with cold hatred in her eyes. "Mr. Uchiha, the boss of the Uchiha Hotel Empire all over Hawaii, is coming to visit us. Your father might get a promotion if we make a good impression! You're supposed to be awake half an hour ago to prepare all of us tea! Now Mr. Uchiha is down there expecting tea! What am I supposed to do now, HUH?"

My stepmom began to breathe rapidly as her anger increased. I saw her raise that stick of hers again. I curled myself up hoping the pain would lessen, but I know it wouldn't so I prepared myself for the strike…

Sasuke caught the stick just before it would hit Sakura. Sakura's mother stared at Sasuke in surprise. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke in shock. He looked down at her.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Sasuke!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked back at me. "I came to save you from this evil bitch."

My stepmom twisted her face in hate. "I knew you were trouble all this time Sakura. How dare you bring this boy home! Wait until I tell your father about this!" Sasuke grabbed my stepmom's arm to stop her.

"You do that and I'll have you fired!"

I stared at Sasuke, dumbfounded. '_What is he talking about?'_

"What are you talking about, you juvenile delinquent!" snapped my stepmom.

"I mean," said Sasuke glaring at her, "that you're having tea with my father right now and I'll get you and your husband fired if you hit Sakura one more time."

I look at Sasuke surprised. '_Sasuke is the heir of the Uchiha Hotel Empire! His family is the richest in all of Hawaii!'_

My stepmom looked at Sasuke doubtfully. "If you're his son, then how come you're so filthy?"

Sasuke gave her a smirk. "I know you want proof. How about all of us go down there to talk to my dad?"

My stepmom looked at him and thought, '_This is the only way for real evidence. He might get us a promotion!'_ Then she said, "Come on then, boy. Let's go."

* * *

All three of us came downstairs together. Sasuke had to help me down because my legs were too weak to support me. Sasuke helped me sit on the couch and he faced the strange man before me. Mr. Uchiha glared at Sasuke. 

"Hi dad," said Sasuke coolly.

"Where the hell have you been, Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted Fugaku.

My family just watched them yell at each other. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Around." It made Mr. Uchiha really mad but he never hits Sasuke. He continued yelling. Sasuke didn't really listen and after a while he cut his dad off.

"Look dad, shut up about It already and we'll talk about it at home."

'_Dang,'_ I thought. '_I could never talk to my parents like that.'_

Fugaku shuts up. "Okay son, we'll talk about it at home." You could tell that he was irritated by the way he clenched his jaws.

Then Sasuke gestured his hand at my entire family. "The Harunos were nice enough to let me stay at their house. You owe them dad."

Fugaku nodded. "Fine. You two just got a raise."

My stepmom got so excited. "Thank you Uchiha-sama!"

"Come on Sasuke," said Fugaku. "Let's go home and have that talk."

Sasuke brushed his dad's hand off his shoulder. "Later dad. I'll be home in an hour." His father glared at him. Sasuke glared back. "I said one hour."

Fugaku knew Sasuke was stubborn. So he agreed. "Fine then. One hour."

After Fugaku left, Sasuke talked to my parents. "Listen here," he said as he sat down next to me. "I can get you hired and fired just like that." And he snapped his fingers.

"We know, we know," said my stepmom sweetly, pouring Sasuke some tea.

Sasuke didn't drink it. "All I want is for you two to not touch Sakura anymore. If I see another bruise on her, you know the consequences." Sasuke held my hand the entire time he spoke with my parents. I felt a strange warmth going through me and I knew that right then and there I was falling in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

My dad remained quiet while my stepmom talked. "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, and I'll make sure you keep that promise." Then Sasuke turned to face me. "Come on, let's go."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go to my house with me."

"Go, go!" said my stepmom pushing me towards Sasuke. "Have fun, kids, and stay out as long as you like!" I knew my stepmom was really ticked off, but she was playing it off pretty well.

* * *

Sasuke continued holding my hand and never once did he let go. The walk to his house took us 15 minutes and I was enjoying every minute of it. When we reached his house, Sasuke let out a sigh. 

"Sakura," he said softly. "Just stay quiet and let me do the talking, okay?"

I nodded my head and we entered his house. His house was huge! I felt as though I'm a peasant walking through a castle! He even had a few maids and butlers who attended us.

Sasuke led me to his room. It was nice and clean but there were a lot of holes all around his walls. I sat down on his bed as he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he came out and sat next to me, holding my hand. I really am in love.

"Sasuke, how come your walls have a lot of holes?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I massaged it for him. As he relaxed, he answered me. "Oh, it's 'cause I fight with my parents a lot, so I take it out on the walls." Judging by the sizes of the holes, I can tell that he was really angry every time he made one.

"Come on," he said. He lifted me up on his back and gave me a piggyback ride downstairs. He smelled so good now that he's clean and fresh.

His dad was waiting for him in the den. I waited outside while Sasuke came into face his dad. Sasuke came in, uninterested in what his dad had to say. "What is it dad?"

"Sasuke, son… this is getting to be very tiring. Every few weeks you would run away, leaving me and your mother worrying sick about you."

Sasuke snorted. "Sure you're worried. That's why you're out with those hoes and mom's out with those morons. It's because I'm your only son. You're just scared that when grandpa passes away he won't put our family on the will."

His father got angry. "Well do you want it to end up on your uncle's side?" Sasuke gave his dad a look that showed he didn't care. His dad continued talking. "Since I managed to have a son and my brother has no kids, I have the advantage. Son, listen to me. You know you're my heir. All my wealth will be passed down to you."

Sasuke looked at his dad, disgusted. "All you care about is money! You don't care about me!" he yelled as he stormed out of the den. Sasuke slammed the door open and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

I was confused and he didn't know what had happened. Sasuke held my hand and took me to the beach near his house. On the sand there were these 2 huge rocks. Sasuke led me over there. He lifted me up and we sat side by side. We remained silent until Sasuke took a deep breath of the ocean air. 

"I love this place, don't you?" he said.

I smiled and held onto his hand tighter. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke avoided my eyes.

"Nothing,"

I tilted his chin to face me. "Come on, you know you can tell me."

He nodded after a few seconds.

"It's my dad and this stupid feud he has with my uncle. They're fighting over who will get the larger part in my grandpa's will."

"Oh…" I said softly.

"Isn't it stupid?" he asked faking a laugh. "My grandpa's not even dead yet."

I understood what was bothering him. So I didn't say anything because I know he doesn't want me to worry about it. He threw a rock into the ocean and it skipped three times.

"Perfect," he said.

"Why is it perfect?" I asked

"Age ain't nothing but a number right?" he asked me, changing the subject. I thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Since I'm older than you by two years, that makes me your big brother," Sasuke said to me.

"Yup," I answered, smiling.

Sasuke smiled back. "I love you…"

I felt my heart fill with a bubble of love but then Sasuke continued talking.. "…as a sister." My bubble popped. This was not what I had expected him to say.

I stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. I knew it was pretty forward of me but I had to ask. "Y…your… sister?" I managed to stutter out. Sasuke looked back at me and smirked. He nodded. Have I been reading all his signs wrong?

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Want to be my sister?" Even though it was breaking my heart, I had no choice but to agree. I nodded.

"Yes, I want to be your sister, brother."

"Good," he said.

Sasuke nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver knife. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Suke, what are you going to do with that knife?"

He asked, "Do you trust me, Sakura?"

I nodded my head without hesitation. I trusted Sasuke with my whole heart. He smiled at me. "Good. Lift the back of your shirt." Sasuke pulled the bottom of my shirt up. Then he used that knife to cut me.

"OW!" I screamed in pain, but he continued anyway. He carved a small "U" onto my shoulder blade. My back was bleeding and he bandaged it for me.

Then he handed the knife to me. "Here. Engrave your initial "S" too, cuz I don't want the same last name as your mom." My hand trembled as I held the knife. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

"Go ahead. Don't worry, I can stand the pain."

I engraved an "S" onto Sasuke's back. I was surprised because he didn't let a dear drop or cry out in pain. I bandaged him and he acted as if nothing had happened. When it was over, he held me close.

I held onto Sasuke tightly as if he was going to leave me. I know he only thinks of me as his little sister, but it feels nice holding him like this.

As Sasuke held onto Sakura, his happy smiling face instantly turned sad. He wanted to say, 'Sakura, I love you as a girlfriend' so she would be his forever, but he couldn't. HE wasn't the type to admit his feelings.

So he figured the scarring was not an engravement of his brotherly love to Sakura, but his promised symbol as a soulmate to her forever…

TBC…

* * *

_PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 4: _

My home life is a lot better thanks to Sasuke. My stepmom didn't dare to touch me anymore and it's still the same between my dad and me. We don't talk much. Sasuke's parents like me a lot too. It's because when they tell Sasuke to do something and he wouldn't do it, they would come to me. I'm kind of like their pawn. Life was heaven for me until it completely shattered one day…

It started out with good news, but who would have known it would end up in tragedy?

_END OF PREVIEW _

**

* * *

A/N:** **How was it? Haha… I made it longer. **

**Well, no need for the 10 review crap… **

**Just review and I'll be happy (:**

**Hehe thanks**


	4. New Appearance

**A/n: YAAAAAY! I FINALLY GOT 10 REVIEWS :D lol... Well, you'll meet Hinata in this chapter and _SHE IS NOT RELATED TO NEJI!_ haha just wanted to say that to make sure you wont get confused... and yes, shes OOC too.**

**ALRIGHT! I HAVE A CHARACTER CHANGE!'**

**since, SHino will be REALLY OOC in the next chapter, i've decided to make him Kiba. i couldn't stand making shino say those things. hahaha sooo OOC. i think it'll be better if it were Kiba... So, yeah BIG change... kinda

* * *

What I did for love**

Chapter 4: New Appearance

* * *

Summary: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku, some naruhina. OOC, AU

* * *

> 

Years had passed and I'm still with Sasuke. I didn't think it was possible, but I grew more and more in love with Sasuke everyday. We would do a lot of stuff together and we never had any fights. We argue, but it never came to the point where we would get really mad at each other and he usually let me have it in my way.

Naruto was Sasuke's other friend and he hangs out with us a lot too. Naruto is a little older than me and is really nice. He has this really cute smile that when he smiles, you can't help but smile back. His family life also isn't good. His dad is a drunk alcoholic and his mom had passed away when he was young. So usually it was the three of us together.

My home life is a lot better thanks to Sasuke. My stepmom didn't dare to touch me anymore and it's still the same between me and my dad. We don't talk much. Sasuke's parents like me a lot too. It's because when they tell Sasuke to do something and he wouldn't do it, they would come to me. I'm kind of like their pawn. Life was heaven for me until it completely shattered one day.

It started out with good news, but who would have known it would end up in tragedy?

* * *

_June 15, 1996_

My stepmom and dad came home one day from visiting the Uchihas. "Guess what?" my stepmom told me excitedly.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"The Uchihas are planning a wedding for you and Sasuke!"

I sat down because my knees gave out. This news hit me with total surprise but I was so happy to hear it because I'm so in love with Sasuke. "Really!" I asked excitedly. "How did this happen?"

"Uchiha-sama wanted Sasuke to get married and he figured you're the girl he should marry."

"What did Sasuke say?" I had to ask. I didn't want him to be forced into this.

"Of course he agreed," she answered.

My breathing increased so I took out my respirator. After I calmed down, my stepmom took me into her room and told me all about the arrangements.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Uchiha mansion…_

"Just because you're making this wedding for me and Sakura doesn't mean I owe you anything!" Sasuke yelled angrily at his dad.

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "Sasuke! You listen to me. Once you and Sakura get married, your grandpa will give you all of his business. Sharing part of it with your dad isn't asking for much is it?"

Sasuke pushed his dad away. He began to laugh. "The only two people grandpa will give the business to is me or uncle. He won't give it to you because you'll spend it all on those whores! I bet all your money is gone now."

It was true. Fugaku was in serious debt and he needed Sasuke to get married because Sasuke's grandpa was going to give Sasuke his inheritance once he gets married. Sasuke had just turned 18 and his dad had planned the marriage months ahead. His dad got on his knees.

"Please son. Please do it for me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're so pathetic, dad," He sighed. Living with Sakura taught him compassion and sympathy for people. "I'll see what I can do."

He went into his room. Just then his cellular phone rang. He picked it up, thinking it was Sakura. Using his sexy voice, he whispered, "Hey Sakura."

A weird high-pitched giggle came from the other end of the line.

"Ooh…" said the voice. "Hi to you too, sexy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, dobe."

Using his real voice, Naruto began to laugh out loud. "Gross teme! That's how you talk to Sakura? Ew! It gives me the chills!"

"Hey Naruto," said Sasuke seriously. "Is everything set and ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Good," Sasuke said, grinning. "Meet me at the docks tonight. From there we can sail to the mainland airport and get away from Hawaii to start a new life in Korea."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "But did you tell Sakura about it?"

"No," Sasuke answered, sighing. "I'm afraid she won't leave her family. I'm planning to just kidnap her and take her along. It's easier that way and no hassle."

"Right," said Naruto. "At least the three of us will still be together."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. "Meet you in an hour. Get everything read. I got our money too."

"Okay," Naruto replied.

"Bye," Sasuke clicked off his phone. Sasuke's dad didn't know it but his grandpa had given him $10 million in advance, along with hotel ownerships in Korea and Hawaii as his wedding gift. He planned to leave his dad $5 million and live off the rest with Sakura and Naruto.

He smiled thinking about how he would get away from everything and just be with the one he loved the most, Sakura.

* * *

Back at home, I was so excited, I couldn't sleep. I know I was still young to be thinking about marriage but I know Sasuke is the only guy for me. I held my teddy bear close as thoughts of Sasuke drifted me to sleep.

* * *

It was midnight now. Sasuke snuck out of his house quietly without making a noise. He carried his backpack full of money on his back. He planned to go to Sakura's house to grab her and leave. Then it would be just him, Sakura, and the dobe leaving together. He was almost at Sakura's house when he realized that he was being followed. 

It was his uncle's men. They came to get rid of him. Sasuke was smart. He knew the streets too well. He made it through the alley and those men end up losing him. But when Sasuke reached Sakura's house, about 10 men had surrounded her house.

They all saw him approaching. Sasuke began to run as they chased him. He made it to the dock. He saw Naruto on the boat.

"Hey bastard! Hurry! The boat is leaving!"

Sasuke threw his bag onto the boat first and made a high jump. He landed safely onto the boat. His uncle's men couldn't chase him anymore. Sasuke and Naruto started cheering until Sasuke realized what was missing.

Sakura.

He had left her. Sasuke fell to his knees with his eyes widened in realization.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura… we left her. We have to go back!"

Naruto opened his mouth in shock because he just realized it too. Then he shook his head sadly. "We can't. If we go back, we'll just get killed and we'll be putting Sakura's life in danger too."

Sasuke moved away from Naruto, knowing that the darkness will cover his face.

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke wept.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with this strange feeling inside me. I don't know why but I find it disturbing. Then I remembered that Sasuke and I are going to get married soon, so the feeling subsided. 

When I went downstairs, my stepmom was holding that wooden stick I haven't seen in years. I began to panic. She whacked me with it. I fell down, surprised.

"Where's Sasuke!" she screamed at me.

I was so confused and surprised, I didn't know what she was talking about. She kept hitting me and telling me to answer her. But how can I answer her when I don't even know the answer myself? Then something unusual happened. My dad grabbed the stick away from my stepmom.

"Stop hitting her! Can't you tell that she can't think straight through all that pain?"

My stepmom was shocked and she kept her mouth shut because my dad never did that to her before. "Sakura," my dad said to me, holding my hand. "Sasuke ran away from home again. He's no longer in Hawaii and the wedding's canceled."

"He left?" I asked blankly.

My dad nodded his head sadly. "How can he leave me?" I asked standing up. My stepmom's next words hit me hard and cold like ice.

"He probably left because he didn't want to marry you."

I sunk to my knees and fell to the floor. I began to sob to myself. My parents left the room, leaving me alone. '_How can you leave me, Sasuke? Were all those promises of taking care of me lies…_?'

I loved Sasuke so much. All I ever wanted is to be with him, even if he did only consider me as a sister. I needed to know why he left. Being with him all this time, I knew where he would go.

I'll search all of Korea if I have too…

* * *

_One year later…_

During this year, my life of hell had returned. I managed to save up enough money for a ticket to Korea and money to spend. I had to work odd hours so my stepmom wouldn't find out or she'll take the money from me. I also had to sell some of Sasuke's gifts to me.

He was a really generous brother who would buy me a lot of expensive clothes, jewelry, perfume, and just about anything that I wanted. I figured he wouldn't mind because they're just material possessions. They were a big help because I managed to trade them in for a lot of money.

* * *

_July 24, 1997_

I finally had enough money to leave. It took me a while to go because I knew chances are low of finding Sasuke right away. I needed extra money for my search and I had to pay double for a fake I.D. You could say that I have almost everything planned out. I got a pretty good amount so I planned on leaving today.

It's been a little over a year since Sasuke left me with no reason or explanation. I've gotten so much thinner because I couldn't eat or sleep and I miss him so much. The problem I still had face me were my parents. I know they were not going to let me leave.

I was only 17. Damn. Still a minor. This year had been a total hell for me and I can't stand another year of it. I had to leave and I had a plan.

I was going to fake my death.

It was all so perfect. My family had to go out to a trip with Fugaku. He still keeps in touch with us. I guess it's because he thinks I might know where Sasuke is. Truth is, I have no idea except I know Sasuke's somewhere in Korea.

I planned to fake a drowning. Because of my heart failure, it helped me close off my air circulation for up to 4 minutes. This time I am using it to let my family think that I have drowned and the tides drifted my body to sea so I will never be found…

But before I go I had to say goodbye to my father. I hugged him hard. He looked at me, surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I shook my head. "it wasn't for anything dad. I did it because I love you."

My dad had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so worthless as your father."

"No you're not, but you have to do what's right dad. Don't let anyone stop you and stop putting yourself down."

He nodded his head. I hugged him for the last time.

"I'm going for a swim okay?"

He nodded his head and watched me head toward the ocean. The plan went perfect. I stayed underwater for a while and swam myself to the other side of the beach where they couldn't see me.

All my belongings were there. I got on the dock and sailed to the mailand airport leaving Hawaii forever…

* * *

_Seoul, Korea_

_July 26, 1997_

Sasuke traced the 'S' scar on his back. '_Damn,'_ he thought. '_I miss Sakura so much.'_ He sent out one of his men to retrieve news about her and if they could, get her here to him in Korea.

Sasuke had it all. Money and power. The only thing that was missing was Sakura. So much had happened to Sasuke as he remembered back.

Sasuke and Naruto made it to Seoul, Korea. With Sasuke's leadership skills and Naruto's smooth talking, they end up getting a lot of businesses and putting others out of business. Money was not enough for Sasuke. He needed power so he created Sechs Kies, where he was the leader and Naruto was his 2nd-in command.

He and Naruto managed to eliminate the group, Quiksilver, on their own and gained the respect and loyalty of the two members, Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji.

Along the way, they found Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji wandering the streets. Shikamaru proved to be a genius and Neji was handy in finding information.

Sasuke knew they were enough. They had hundreds of men under them but Sechskies were the main leaders with Sasuke as the head. They commited a lot of crimes, but no evidence was ever found to convict them.

Just then, there was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Come in," Sasuke said.

Neji came in. "I have news for you, boss,"

"Well, what is it? What did you find about Sakura?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

Neji looked down and hesitated to reply. "I'm afraid it's bad news.."

Those words made Sasuke panic, but he kept his cool. "Hyuuga Neji, answer me now."

"Haruno Sakura is dead, sir… She drowned while she was swimming in the ocean. Her body has not been found and is still missing…"

Sasuke fell back in his seat in shock. '_Sakura's dead? No… anyone but Sakura…'_ he thought. Neji knew it was a good time to leave so he left Sasuke in his office.

"SHIT!"

Sasuke screamed out of his window in pain. His cries echoed throughout the city of Seoul.

* * *

I finally made it to Chejudo, Korean. I didn't know where to look for Sasuke so anywhere was fine. I was never a lucky person. I couldn't find any signs of Sasuke there so I traveled to Inchun City. 

My search for Sasuke continued for another year. During that time I had traveled to many cities like Guam, Pusan, etc. It must have been a gift from God because one day my search was over…

* * *

_November 21, 1998_

I had just finished my overtime shift at the Haruno Hotel. It was pretty ironic because my whole family spent their lives working for hotels and here is the biggest one in all of Seoul with our family name. I went into the worker's lounge to take a break and pour myself some tea. I sat down and read the headlines.

'Sechskies are to open a conference broadcasting live on Channel 6 today.'

I rolled my eyes. Not them again. They were the notorious mafia lead by Mathew Uchiha. I shuddered. I can't believe the leader has the same last name as my beloved Sasuke.

Actualy 6skies was composed of 6 leaders. They committed a lot of crimes and were always challenging the authorities. They had a lot of power and no one could take their pictures without their consent, but a lot of people know what they look like.

I didn't care. I was too busy looking for Sasuke to notice them.

A working with me named Hinata came in. "Hey," she said, patting me lightly on the knee. **(A/N: Okay Hinata isn't all that shy and she isn't related to Neji in this fanfiction!)** "On break?" I took a sip and nodded. "Me too," she said smiling.

I smiled back at her. Hinata was actually one of the nicest people at the hotel. Most of them were cold and just worried about how much tips they can get.

Hinata picked up the TV remote and turned to Channel 6. "Hey, Sakura, there's supposed to be showing the 6kies today. Wonder what they look like."

I nodded and watched with her. When the clock struck 9, I felt my heart stop and it was not from my heart failure either. I stared at the face that was giving a cocky smile to the camera.

Sasuke.

Slowly the camera pulled out revealing the other 5 members.

I recognized Naruto. He and Sasuke looked completely different, but I recognized them. Sasuke had his hair dyed completely blonde (**EWW**) while Naruto's was streaked. Hinata and I watched them in silence as they began to talk. Sasuke and the others introduced themselves. Then the camera showed directly at Sasuke.

To most people he would look like an evil gang leader, but in my eyes he was a beautiful angel. If it was ever possible, Sasuke was even finer than before.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Hinata, as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just listening to what they have to say."

I pointed to Sasuke on the screen. "Who is he?"

"That's Mathew Uchiha," she answered me. (haha **Uchiha Mathew sounds so queeeer.**)

I stared at Sasuke some more. He had changed his name and so did Naruto. No wonder I couldn't find them.

Hinata caught me staring so she smiled at me. "The leader is cute, huh?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Too bad in real life he's such a jerk."

"He is not!" I yelled at her.

Hinata scooted her seat back in shock. I apologized right away. "Sorry, Hinata-chan… I didn't mean to yell at you."

She had a confused look on her face but she said, "Uh, it's okay Sakura."

I pulled a finger to my lips. "Shh… let's listen to what they have to say…"

Sasuke began talking.

"This is Sechkies speaking to all you losers out there watching us. We just want to say that we're open to hire new 'employees.' We usually travel around to our many hotels but you'll find us if you have the right connections. Also, a word to the police of Koprea. Why are you picking on us?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "We're good, law-abiding citizens."

Sasuke folded his hands together and gave a little bow while smirking. Then all of the Sechskies leaders started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Look at him!" Hinata yelled and pointed at Naruto on the TV screen. "Look at that stupid smile and that perverted laugh! 'KEKEKE…'" she imitated.

Hinata made a poor impression of Naruto's laugh and it made me laugh. '_Geez,' _I thought. '_Naruto would kill her if he knew she made fun of his trademark smile.'_

The show ended a little too soon for me, but Sasuke did say he was visiting many hotels and mine is the biggest one. He has to come here.

I went back to work and waited for him to come...

**TBC...

* * *

**_PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 5:_

From where I was standing, I felt as though someone had stabbed me with a knife. Sasuke looked so happy with those 2 girls sitting on both sides of his lap. I stared at my reflection in the hotel mirror.

Big, glassy eyes, pale skin, and waist-length hair black hair. I dyed my hair black before I left to Korea so the people wouldn't recognize me and say that I resurrected. My pink hair was really noticeable. But now, I just simply looked like a ghost.

_Not much to look at…_ I thought sadly.

_END OF PREVIEW _

* * *

**A/N:** **Alright, weird ending, but i guess that will be where i'll stop for this chapter... **

** POLL:**

**DO YOU WANT THE CHAPTERS LONG WITH SLOWER UPDATES?**

**OR **

**SHORT CHAPTERS WITH QUICK UPDATES?**

**please tell me (: **

**oh and revieeewwww :D**


	5. The Test

**A/N: Okay, so i'll do quick updates and short chapters (: **

**so heres chapter 5**

* * *

What I did for love

**Chapter 5: The Test  
**

* * *

Summary: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku, some naruhina

* * *

Sasuke entered the main doors of the Haruno Hotel and headed towards the lobby. He let out a sigh. Being in a hotel brought back to him a lot of memories. He remembered how he would take Sakura to the hotels to trash it or slide down the long stairway banisters. 

But those carefree days are over. His only love had died and he no longer has the heart to love anyone else.

Ever since the news of Sakura's death, Sasuke began to develop a passion for anything he thinks is related to her. Things like her hairbrush, the same type of lipgloss she uses, her little respirator, etc. There are times when he had to give her mouth-to-mouth if the respirator wasn't around.

Sasuke smiled remembering that she had told him that he was her first kiss. Sakura never went out with any guys so it made him really happy but he also found it very strange. He didn't want to give her any ideas about dating other guys so he never asked.

Sasuke had changed his name to Mathew. It's to symbolize that Sasuke died with Sakura and Mathew replaced him.

"Hey bastard! Over here!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke looked over at his five friends. He walked over to them and was surprised at what he saw. "What the hell is this!" he asked angrily. Every single one of them had a girl in each arm. "What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked as he strode over to them.

"Come one Sasuke," Chouji said. "Lighten up."

"Yeah," Kiba said. "We worked hard all day and now let's have a little fun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then he saw two girls wrap their arms around him. He faked a smile. "Yeah… whatever."

"Alright!" they all shouted. They like it when Sasuke is in a good mood.

From where I was standing, I felt as though someone had stabbed me with a knife. Sasuke looked so happy with those two girls sitting on both sides of his lap. I stared at my reflection in the hotel mirror.

Big, glassy green eyes, pale skin, and waist length black hair. I dyed my hair black before I left to Korea so the people wouldn't recognize me and say that I resurrected. My pink hair was really noticeable. Now, I looked kind of like a ghost. _Not much to look at_, I thought sighing sadly.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned around.

"What are you looking at?" Hinata asked.

Whew. I let out a sigh of relief. "They're here," I whispered to her.

"Who?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"SechsKies."

"Oh, so you want to go serve them?" I shook my head 'no' quickly. Hinata laughed. "Okay. Don't get so worked up, Sakura. I'll do it." She took a waitress pad and headed over to their table. I remained in the corner watching them.

"Hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?"

'_Holy shit. The same last name as me…' _Neji thought.

All the SechsKies members looked up to the pretty, young girl who just approached them. Instantly, Naruto made the two girls on his lap to move. He looked up at Hinata, giving her his best smile.

"I don't know what I want for dinner, but you want to be my dessert?" The other five Kies members laughed while Hinata rolled her eyes.

"That's so cute. Must have took you all day to think up that one huh?"

"Ooh, this one has a mouth." Shikamaru smiled lazily.

Naruto just smiled. "Feisty. I like it."

Then he pinched Hinata's side playfully. She moved away, glaring. "Hey, don't touch me!"

"Come on babe. Go out with me. I'll show you a good time." Naruto grinned.

"Hell no!" Hinata shouted back in his face.

Then Sasuke stood up. "Don't talk to my firend like that," he said in a low threatening voice. "Or else I'll have you fired." Sasuke's glare made Hinata move back a little bit but she answered back anyway.

"You can't fire me! I QUIT!"

She handed Kiba her apron and pad and stomped over to me in the dark corner. "Stupid, lousy jerks," she growled to me.

"I know," I whispered back, patting her shoulder. Suddenly, I caught Sasuke staring at me. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just left.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl who was talking to Hinata. '_she looks like Sakura,'_ he thought. '_But it can't be… she has pink hair, not black.'_

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called. "What are you looking at?"

"Her," Sasuke pointed in Hinata's and Sakura's direction.

"You like my waitress too?" asked Naruto, pouting.

"No you idiot," Sasuke said. "Her friend. Doesn't she look like Sakura?"

Naruto glanced at the person Sasuke was pointing to and watched her walk away. "No…" Naruto said slowly. "That girl's hair is black and is much longer and Sakura has a nicer body. That chick looks like a stick!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Naruto. "How do you know Sakura has a nice body?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I dunno… just guessing. Shikamaru's calling me. I'll go see what he wants…" Naruto said quickly and ran over to Shikamaru right away. Sasuke began to chase the girl who just left.

* * *

I heard some footsteps following behind me. I quickly turned a corner and entered my room. 

Sasuke ran after her as fast as he could. He saw the girl turn a corner and he continued chasing her. He saw a figure ahead and he grabbed her by the shoulder. When the girl turned around, she had a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke looked at the strange girl. She looked nothing like Sakura. "Wrong person…" The girl walked away. Sasuke sighed. '_Maybe it's cause I miss Sakura so much that I'm beginning to see her.'_ He began to walk back to the lobby, disappointedly.

From my hotel room, I was watching Sasuke with the little hole in the door. I saw him pat a girl and then walk away with his head bowed down. I went over and sat down on my bed. I let out a sigh. Sasuke doesn't miss me. He has too many girls with him already. He probably forgot who I am by now.

Tears fell down my face and I didn't even realize it. I quickly wiped them away. I wanted to tell myself that I hate Sasuke but I couldn't because then I'd be lying. There was only one thing left for me to do…

* * *

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. I can't be with Sasuke as Sakura, but I wanted to be by his side to watch over him. I thought about it for a while and remembered they were recruiting new members for the gang. 

I looked at myself. Hmm… if my hair is short and put into a cap, I wear sunglasses more, darken my skin with make-up, and lower my voice… I can pass for a guy.

So I did.

Within an hour, I had transformed myself into a guy. I checked myself over. As a guy, I didn't look so bad. I smoothed out my new short hair and tucked it into a cap. Guys were earrings too, so I didn't have to worry about my earring holes.

I wore a couple of T-shirts under my flannel and 2 pairs of boxers under my baggy jeans so I could fill out more and wouldn't look so scrawny. I checked my make-up, making sure I was well-covered. I put my sunglasses on.

'_Perfect,'_ I thought. Now all I have to do is pass the test to join the gang and finally be with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the aisle looking at the 5 new candidates. He nodded his head as he studied them. 

"Pretty good," he said to them. "Alright," he clapped his hands for attention. "All of you know how it's done. Kiba and Chouji will jump each of you in. If you're still standing after 5 minutes, then welcome to SechsKies."

Only 2 of the 5 guys lasted when Kiba and Chouji were done beating them up. "Okay," said Naruto. The two newest members to join is—"

"Wait!" shouted a voice, interrupting Naruto. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

Sasuke stared at the young boy who was walking towards them. '_What the hell? Damn! This kid looks like Sakura!_' he thought. '_I must be losing it. How come I keep seeing her today?_'

Naruto looked at the new boy curiously. "Yes? What do you want little man?"

I looked at Naruto. '_Gosh, he developed an attitude'_, I thought. I took a deep breath. This is it. "I want to join SechsKies."

A guy I recognized as Neji busted out laughing (ehh…). He placed his hand on top of my head. "You? How old are you kid? 15? 16? And how tall are you now? 5'?"

I moved his hand for him. "No. I'm 18 and I'm not 5', I'm 5'3." That remark made all the other members laugh, except Sasuke. I looked at him curiously and I realized he was checking me out.

'_Oh no'_, I thought. '_Please don't recognize me'_.

Sasuke held up his hand for the others to stop laughing. "Hey, if he wants a chance, then we'll give it to him."

Then he turned to face me. I felt my heart thumping loud and prayed he couldn't hear it. He placed his hand on my shoulder. _Dang, he smells good_, I thought as I tried to suppress a smile.

"Look kid," Sasuke said to me. "You have to be jumped in to join. These 2 guys (pointing to Kiba and Chouji) will kick the crap out of you for 5 minutes. If you're still standing, you're in."

I nodded my head. I knew I had to last because I'm doing it all for Sasuke. I stood there as Chouji and Kiba began to hit me. Kiba threw the first punch and it gave me instant pain. _He's even stronger than my stepmom_, I thought. Chouji kicked me and I was knocked to the ground but I kept pulling myself up.

Sasuke looked at the helpless boy who was struggling to stand up. He doesn't understand why but when he looks at the boy, images of Sakura replaced him. Right now in his eyes, it looked like it was Sakura being beaten up by Kiba and Chouji. He couldn't help it.

"Stay down!" he shouted at Sakura. Everyone stared at Sasuke. Both Kiba and Chouji stopped hitting the boy because they were surprised that Sasuke was being nice out of nowhere.

* * *

I heard Sasuke yelling for me to stay down. My ears listened but my legs wouldn't. I refused to stay down. No matter how many times they hit me or how hard, I managed to get up. Finally 5 minutes was over and I was still standing. 

"Am I in?" I asked in a weak voice. I saw Sasuke staring at me with a surprised expression.

"Yes, you're in." he said patting my shoulder. I smiled and fainted into his arms.

Sasuke held the boy, surprised. He realized the boy had fainted. Usually he would have let go if someone fainted on him, but this time he held on tight.

The other 5 Kies members looked and the 2 new recruits looked at Sasuke with queeried eyes. "Uh, bastard," Naruto said, as he patted Ji Won on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Sasuke, as he continued holding the boy.

"What should we do about the new recruits?"

"Give them instructions and show them to their rooms. We'll have a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay."

They all left but once in a while, they all would glance back looking at Sasuke, who was carrying the boy in the other direction.

* * *

_PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 6:_

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself. Then suddenly the chair in front of me spun around. Sasuke was sitting in it. I stared at him with wide eyes. I started to panic because I was all alone with him in the room.

Sasuke gave me a sideways glance. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. Sasuke got up out of his seat and walked towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. '_Strange… sunglasses?'_ "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Ha-" I began but instantly cut myself off. _'Stupid,'_ I thought to myself. '_You almost said your real name_!' I saw Sasuke's eyes grow wide.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Hajimiki Yoru," I answered him quickly.

"Oh," he said and backed away from me.

_END OF PREVIEW

* * *

_**A/N: How was it?**

** well, review and give me ur opinions :D**


	6. First Mission

**A/N: ATTENTION! I MADE A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE MISTAKE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!**

'"**_Come one Sasuke," Chouji said. "Lighten up."_'**

**SUPPOSED TO BE**

"**Come on, MATHEW," chouji said. "Lighten up."**

**AND ANOTHER:**

"**_Hey Sasuke," Naruto called. "What are you looking at?"_**

**I've decided that Naruto can call Sasuke, "sasuke" when they are _alone_. **

**AND NARUTOS NEW NAME IS MICKEY (LIKE MATHEW IS SASUKES...) ... i dunno if i wrote that in the other chaps. **

**OKAY! IM SRY FOR THE CHANGES guyS! I JUST… DON'T DOUBLE CHECK…**

**And I've got some reviews saying the POV is weird. Well, it's only Sakura's pov when she's telling what's going on. During the normal POV, she's usually not one of the main characters in the scene… so… if u know wat I mean. The parts where its her pov is what she's writing in her journal thing. GET IT? Sry.. I can't explain things well and sry for the confusion!

* * *

**

What I did for Love 

**Chapter 6: First Mission

* * *

**Summary: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku, some naruhina

* * *

Slowly I began to regain my consciousness and I woke up. I looked around and realized I was in the biggest room in the Haruno Hotel. 

The Presidential Suite.

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself. Then suddenly the chair in front of me spun around. Sasuke was sitting in it. I stared at him with wide eyes. I started to panic because I was all alone with him in the room.

Sasuke gave me a sideways glance. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. Sasuke got up out of his seat and walked towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ha-" I began but instantly cut myself off. '_Stupid,'_ I though to myself. '_You almost said your real name!'_ I saw Sasuke's eyes grow wide.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Hajimiki Yoru" I answered him quickly.

"Oh," he said and backed away from me.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside. He knew the new recruit was a boy but somewhere inside him wished Yoru would say his name was Sakura. He let out a sigh.

"There's a meeting tomorrow. Be there okay?"

I looked at Sasuke with his back facing me. It had only been 2 years but I felt as though I couldn't read what was going on in his mind anymore. I let out a sigh myself. "Sasuke, where do we meet later tomorrow?"

The call of his real name made Sasuke suddenly look up. He ran over to where Yoru was sitting and grabbed him by his shoulders. "How did you know my real Japanese name? No one knows me by that. Everyone calls me Mathew." (**HAHAHA…**)

'_Oh no…'_ I thought. I had completely forgot that Sasuke had changed his name to Mathew but I thought fast. "I didn't know your name was… Sasuke… All I said was, 'sir, can you tell me where to meet tomorrow?" (**hey, I couldn't think of ANYTHING that sounded like Sasuke… FORGIVE ME. ;)**

I felt Sasuke's grip on me loosen. '_I'm losing it,'_ Sasuke thought.

"We'll meet in the main dining room tomorrow," Sasuke told Yoru. He nodded his head and left. Sasuke walked out to the balcony. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "I love you Sakura… That's why it hurts so much that you're not here…"

But the real Sakura had left before she could have heard those words.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the hotel lobby…_

After Naruto and the others gave the new recruits instructions and about the meeting, they all went back to their rooms.

"You think there's something wrong with Mathew?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," said Chouji. "Did you see the way he held the new guy?"

They began to shudder.

"No, it's nothing," Naruto answered.

"You think maybe Mathew is gay?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're the one who looks gay," Chouji snickered

"Shut up," Shikamaru bonked his head.

The others began to laugh. Then Neji said, "Could be thought. I never saw him 'be' with a girl before…"

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you guys the real deal. But don't let this get back to Mathew okay?" They all nodded and leaned forward to hear the story.

"It was like 5 years ago when Mathew met this girl named Haruno Sakura…"

"She a babe?" Chouji asked, interrupting.

Naruto gave him a look. "Yes, she's a babe."

"Oh okay. Continue." Chouji grinned.

"Anyway, Mathew knew her before he met me. It turns out that she was the first person who ever really cared about him and Mathew fell in love with her. But you know how Mathew is. He could never tell anyone exactly what's on his mind or how he feels. Instead of saying he wants Sakura to be his girlfriend, he said he wants her to be his sister—"

"THAT'S STUPID!" Chouji errupted. "Why did he say that for? She's a babe!"

"Shut up!" Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji yelled in unison.

Naruto continued. "Well, Mathew ended up having this blood ceremony with her. They scarred each other's back with their initial. It looks like a blood tie but later on I found out it was his symbol of promised love-"

"Ow… that must've hurt…" Chouji winced. Kiba smacked him on his head for interrupting again.

"I think they knew each other for a year before they met me. At first I thought Sakura was cute, but then by the way Mathew acts, I can tell she was off limits. See, Sakura had this heart condition where air would suddenly be closed off and she couldn't breathe. The only way to get air in was by this respirator—"

"The one he always carries?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Yes," Naruto was getting impatient. "Anyway, it was either that or mouth to mouth. Once when Mathew went collecting shells for Sakura, I was walking along the shores with her. One of her attacks came on. I freaked out, but I knew what to do. I laid her down and I was about to give her CPR but then Mathew ran the speed of light and knocked me into the ocean and he gave her CPR."

The others started laughing.

"Dang, ain't he a Romeo?" Chouji laughed.

Naruto smiled. "It's cause he loves Sakura and didn't want any other guy touching her. I mean, during school, if any guy talks about wanting to date her, Mathew made sure he didn't. Oh yeah, Mathew hasn't always been Mathew and my name was never Mickey, it's Uzumaki Naruto. Mathew's real name is Uchiha Sasuke. The 'S' on his back stands for Sakura, not Sasuke."

The others opened their mouths in shock. They never knew Sasuke had been this much in love before.

"How romantic," Chouji whispered quietly.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru bonked his head again. "Quit interrupting!"

"Okay, okay…" Chouji pouted, rubbing his head.

Naruto began talking

"If there are no more interruptions, then I'll continue." He paused for a second and then continued. "The day before Mathew and I made it to Korea, he and Sakura were supposed to get married. Mathew didn't like his dad and there was this feud in their family on who gets the grandpa's inheritance. Mathew got it, of course, and took it all and left Hawaii. He took me and he was planning on take Sakura too. When he went to her house though, his uncle's men were guarding the place and he couldn't take her. He ended up leaving Hawaii without saying goodbye to Sakura."

All of them remained silent.

Then Neji spoke. "Last year Mathew sent me out to get some news on Haruno Sakura. She had died drowning…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but Mathew and I think she committed suicide. He thinks it's because Sakura can't handle living with her stepmom, who always abused her. If you ask me, I think Sakura committed suicide because Mathew left her without any reason. I think Mathew thinks that too but he won't admit it. I think he blames himself for her death and since then he hasn't been the same. He used to be nicer and not this touchy. Also that's why he's never been with another girl. I mean, we see him flirt with other girls, but none of us actually see him 'be' with another girl right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Naruto continued. "About this new boy today. I think Mathew is losing it. He probably thinks when he sees the boy he is see—"

Naruto stopped talking as he looked up. He finished his sentence with a: "—See you later!" and he ran off.

* * *

The others looked up surprised. Kiba smacked Chouji on his head. 

"What?" Chouji frowned. "I didn't interrupt!"

"It's not Chouji's fault," Shikamaru said. "Look." He pointed to where Naruto ran off too.

"Oh," Kiba said. "It's that same waitress babe."

"See? It's cause of a girl, not me! You hit me by mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake. I still wanna smack your head cause it makes this cool hollow sound," Kiba smirked as he smacked Chouji's head again.

* * *

"So, wanna go out sometime?" Naruto asked Hinata, leaning near here. She rolled her eyes at him. 

"No," she answered flatly and began to leave.

Naruto held onto her arm. "Come on babe. Christmas is next month and don't be a scrooge."

Then suddenly, Hinata gave him a seductive smile. "I guess. How about we go out on November 31st then?"

Naruto gave her a sexy smile back. "It's a date then," he answered letting her go. The other four walked up to him.

"How'd it go?" Neji asked.

"Hey, hey! What can I say?" Naruto answered cockily. "I'm the man!"

Kiba gave him a high-five.

"Alright!" Chouji cheered. "When are you two going out?"

"November 31st," Naruto answered proudly with a big grim plastered on his lips.

"Uh Mickey," Shikamaru said.

"Sup, Shikamaru?"

"November doesn't have a 31st."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. The cocky grin on his face disappeared immediately. He looked at the calendar. November ended on the 30th. He looked around but Hinata had already left. He started cursing while the others tried to hold back their laughter.

* * *

_November 23, 1998_

"This meeting of SechsKies is now in session," Sasuke announced to the main members of the group, along with the new recruits. His voice got their attention and they quickly focused their attention on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to see if Yoru was there. He was. Sasuke gave a little smile to him. HE didn't know why, but whenever he looks at Yoru his mind would replaced his face with Sakura's.

"So, any new business?" he asked the members.

"Yes," Neji answered. "The Black Dragons have killed some of our members and took away some of our businesses."

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed. "We'll just have to see that this Black Dragon matter will be solved. Mickey, you, Shikamaru, Neji, and the 2 new recruits deal with the businesses. Kiba, Chouji, and Yoru will come with me." Everyone looked at Sasuke strangely.

Naruto began to speak. "Uh, Mathew. You want to take Yoru along?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Yeah. Anyone here have any objections?" No one answered. "Meeting adjourned," Sasuke announced and everyone went to work.

* * *

I followed the Black Kies to a dark alley. I was surprised Sasuke wanted to take me along, considering I was one of the weakest members. I thought I would get to work with the White Kies in businesses. 

"Hey kid," Chouji said to me.

"What is it?"

He handed me a gun. "Use this to protect yourself."

My eyes widened as I held the cold metal. '_Please don't let me use it…'_ I prayed silently.

Sasuke walked over to me. "Okay, the co-leaders of Black Dragons are meeting around here. You'll recognize them by the dragon tattoos on their arms. If you see them, just shoot them as they come out."

"But Mathew, I—" but my words were cut off by the sound of gunshots.

_POW_

"Get down!" Sasuke shouted as he covered me. Then he started firing. I covered my ears and watched Sasuke in disbelief. He had shot 4 people and killed 3. Sasuke stood up smirking.

I couldn't believe it. I was in love with a cold-blooded killer. Kiba and Chouji killed some other members and Sasuke told them to kill every single Black Dragon member.

One Black Dragon member lay hurt on the ground. Sasuke pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and pointed a gun to his head. "Tell me who's your leader or else I'll blow your brains out."

The young boy was whimpering. I felt sorry for him. "Please don't kill me! My leader is Yakushi Kabuto."

"Who the hell is that?" Sasuke asked angrily. "What the hell does he have against me?"

"He's the godson of Mr. Uchiha, who's one of the heirs of the Uchiha Hotel Empire and he came to get the inheritance back from you!"

I listened to what the boy was saying. I never knew that Sasuke's uncle had a godson. From what I had heard, Sasuke's uncle had passed away 2 months ago and he had an heir. '_The heir is the leader of Black Dragon_,' I figured out.

"That bastard," Sasuke swore. "He's dead and he still has someone after me." When Sasuke wasn't looking, the Black Dragon boy had pulled out a knife, ready to stab Sasuke.

I didn't have time to think so I reacted instantly. I shot the boy. He fell back in pain, but managed to get up and run away.

Sasuke looked at me surprised. He gave me a smile. "Good job, Yoru," he said walking over to me and patted my back. I was appalled at what I done. I couldn't answer him, so I just handed him back the gun.

Just then, Kiba and Chouji came back to us. "Got them all Mathew," Kiba smiled as he did his fancy handwork with his gun.

"Good," Sasuke said. "Sakura here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."

"Really?" Chouji questioned. "Nice work kid." Then he punched me lightly on my shoulder like a friendly gesture.

When we made it back to the hotel, I ran into my room using my respirator and swallowed a pill. Afterwards, I took a shower. I felt so dirty because of what I had done. I knew this was going to be only one of the many works I would have to do to stay with Sasuke.

* * *

_A few months later…_

During this time, since I saved Sasuke's life, he began to trust me more and confided in me with everything. I was like his new best friend. SechsKies continued traveling to many places and recruited new members.

More war between SechsKies and Black Dragons broke out. Many businesses were shut down and more members were killed from both sides. All the blood shed and fighting was getting to me but I held on. All the members of SechsKies accepted me but sometimes I overhear them whisper that I'm gay. I didn't care as long as I had Sasuke.

* * *

_April 30, 1999_

Finally, after many days of hard work, SechsKies finally got a day of rest. The leaders always hung out together but Sasuke always included me. We were at his fancy restaurant and were all having a good time. Chouji was telling us funny jokes. He stopped in the middle of a joke as he saw the Black Dragon leaders enter the restaurant.

Tension was felt by everyone. The Black Dragons sat down across from us. Sasuke and Kabuto were giving each other glares.

Underneath the tables, we pulled out our guns. I knew the Black Dragons were doing the same. We didn't know which side fired the first shot but before we knew it, bullets were flying everywhere.

Sasuke covered me as we ran out of the restaurant safely. We met up with the other 5 Kies in a dark alley. The Black Dragons were still chasing us.

"Dammit Mathew! What should we do?" Kiba asked.

"Kill them all!" Sasuke shouted.

"There are too many!" Shikamaru shouted back. "Let's just hide out in this motel!"

We agreed and we all ran and hid in this cheap motel's restaurant. The Black Dragons lost us and continued searching.

"I don't believe this!" Sasuke growled furiously. "I, Uchiha Mathew of SechsKies, have to hide down here in this cockroach motel like I'm a dog or something!"

"Calm down…" I said gently, patting his back. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah Mathew," Naruto said. "It's only for one night. Besides, we'll make them pay for this!"

All of us looked around. There was only one bed. I could tell none of us wanted the floor because it was disgusting and reeked of something.. "I'm SOO not taking the floor!" all of us shouted in unison.

"There's only one bed though," Neji pointed out.

"Look on the bright side!" Naruto said as he laid out the sheets on the bed. "At least it's king size!"

I nodded my head. "It'll be tight, but we'll all have to try and fit in."

* * *

Soon it was Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, me, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji lying down side by side uncomfortably on the bed. We were laying down one by one and the others looked at me strangely as I ran to be the next person who lie near Sasuke. 

Soon everyone fell asleep except me. I made sure everyone was asleep before I made my move. I bent down, with my eyes closed, and leaned over to Sasuke and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then I laid my head down on his chest to hear his heartbeat. I sighed contentedly.

Then suddenly I felt Sasuke's leg twitch. '_Oh no,'_ I knew what he was about to do.

His 360. I placed my entire body on top of his because I didn't want to get kicked.

As Sasuke did his 360, he kicked everyone except me off the bed. As always when Sasuke was done, he had a huge smile on his face. Then he held onto me tightly. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

The others must have been exhausted because none of them woke up except Chouji.

'_Crap…'_ I thought as I saw him open his eyes sleepily.

"Huh?" he asked with his eyes half-lidded.

"You're dreaming," I whispered to him. He nodded his head and fell back to sleep. I never knew that would work.

Soon I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

_PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 6: Suspicion_

Sasuke began to study Yoru. It was weird but somehow Sasuke had a feeling that Yoru knew he does a 360 in his sleep. '_But that's impossible,'_ he thought to himself. '_Only Sakura knows that and why didn't Yoru say anything about me kicking him?'_ Sasuke didn't know what was going on with Yoru but he knew he had to find out.

We all got up and were ready to leave the room. The coast seemed clear so we walked out unarmed.

Big mistake.

There was an ambush waiting for us.

_END OF PREVIEW_

* * *

**AN: So, how was it! Haha. Sry for the late update… I was waaay too lazy. And about SotR, I have a writers block… same with DC and NOS. This is the only one im actually updating… haha sry. And its pretty close to over. **

**And for the mistakes, read the AN on the top.**

** I AM UUUUUUUUBER SORRY FOR THE mISTAKES AND THE CONFUSION! YESSS ITS VERRYYYY CONFUSING! IM SOO SRY! i didn't realize my HUGEASS mistakes til this chapter. (i mean the name thing not the POV. i knew the POV when i wrote it. i jsut thought it would give a special effect if it keeps switching... but apparently it just confused ppl > sryyy. but i dont know if i could change that... hah im way too lazy)  
**


	7. Suspicion

**AN: Okay it seems like everyone is paying really close attention… Yeah, there was a mistake:**

"_**Good," Sasuke said. "**Sakura** here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."**_

**Yeah, it's supposed to be**

"_**Good," Sasuke said. "**Yoru** here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."**_

**THANKS FOR TELLING ME!**

* * *

What I did for Love

**Chapter 7: Suspicion**

* * *

Summary: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku, some naruhina

* * *

_Next Morning…_

_May 1, 1999_

Sasuke began to stir. He woke up finding Yoru holding onto him tightly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gently unraveled Yoru's arms and legs off of him.

The guys already called Yoru gay and he didn't want them to think he's gay too. He sat up and saw 5 of the SechsKies leaders lying on the floor.

Then Naruto began to wake up. He sat up and looked around. "Gross! How the hell did I end up down here?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Then Chouji woke up. "Damn, my butt hurts. It feels like someone kicked it last night." Then one by one everyone woke up.

"P.U.!" Kiba yelled. "This floor stinks!" Everyone started laughing.

"Sorry you guys," Sasuke said. "I must have done a 360 and kicked you all off."

"How come you didn't fall off, Yoru?" Shikamaru asked.

'_Uh oh,_' I thought. "I did," I answered him. "But I got back up and went to sleep on the bed again."

"Really?" Neji asked. "I didn't even know. I just went right on sleeping."

Sasuke began to study Yoru. It was weird but somehow Sasuke had a feeling that Yoru knew he does a 360 in his sleep. '_But that's impossible,'_ he thought to himself. '_Only Sakura knows that and why didn't Yoru say anything about me kicking him?' _Sasuke didn't know what was going on with Yoru but he knew he had to find out.

We all got up and got ready to leave the room. The coast seemed clear so we walked out unarmed.

Big mistake.

There was an ambush waiting for us.

"Disperse!" Sasuke yelled and we all ran our separate ways.

Black Dragons chased after each one of us. I lost the Black Dragon member that was chasing me but I didn't want to go back to the hotel room without Sasuke so I turned back to get him.

When I found Sasuke, he was backed up against the wall by a Black Dragon. It was the leader, Yakushi Kabuto. He was telling Sasuke to bow down and beg for mercy but Sasuke ended up spitting in his face. Kabuto got angry and pulled the knife back to stab Sasuke in his throat.

I ran as fast as I could and knocked Kabuto down. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor with me. As he fell, he used the handle of the knife to knock Sasuke unconscious. Kabuto got up glaring at me.

"Do you know whom you're messing with?" he asked me angrily.

I glared at him back, unflinching. "I'll make you pay for hurting Mathew."

"Oh you must be that gay SechsKies member I've heard so much about," Kabuto smirked. "You're afraid your faggot leader would die leaving you alone?"

That made me really angry. I didn't care that he called me gay, but calling Sasuke a faggot ticked me off. Since he was distracted, I grabbed the hand he was holding the knife with, and made him stab himself. He cried out in shock and pain. He pulled the knife out of him.

Kabuto pushed me away and cuts me in the knee with his knife. I fell down and saw him raise the knife above my head. I was going to die.

Then suddenly a voice screamed out, "Gang Rape!"

It made Kabuto run off. I looked over to see who it was. It was Hinata screaming for the cops. I saw her looking at me sighing and walked away.

"Hinata!" I screamed for her.

Hinata looked at me strangely as she approached me. "Do I know you?"

I nodded my head and motioned for her to come near me. When she did, I whispered in her ear, "It's me, Sakura."

"Mina? But y-you're a guy!" she yelled back at me.

"Look at me closely."

When she did, her eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of me. "Sakura, it is you!" I turned her back to face me. "Please help me bring Mathew back to the hotel." Hinata made a face of disgust.

"What are you doing with the SechsKies leader and why are you dressed like a guy?"

"I'll explain later," I told her. We both put Sasuke's arms around us as we carried him back. Along the way we found Naruto unconscious on the ground, bleeding. I set Sasuke down gently and lifted Naruto up.

"Mickey!" I said, shaking him. He was hurt badly. "Hinata, please do me a favor. You carry Mickey while I carry Mathew."

Hinata looked at me reluctantly but then nodded. I lifted Sasuke onto my back and carried him back to the Haruno Hotel. My leg was still bleeding from the cut and I was limping.

"Sakura, can you carry him?" Hinata asked me, concerned.

"I'll be fine," I answered her as we made it back.

* * *

I took Sasuke back to his room while Hinata took Naruto back to his. I washed Sasuke's cuts and nursed his wounds. When he was bandaged, I sat down on the chair next to his bed. 

Then suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

One of my attacks are coming on and I didn't have my respirator with me. My heart was aching so painfully I was gasping in pain. But then I remembered Sasuke had a respirator. I searched his pockets and sure enough, there it was. I started pumping it quickly and air entered my lungs.

My vision cleared and I began to breathe easier. Then I put it back into his pocket. My touch made Sasuke stir. He began to wake up. He looked at me.

"Yoru?" he asked weakly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's me."

Sasuke lifted himself up. "Where am I?"

"We're back at our hotel."

"Oh," Sasuke said as he looked at my leg. "What happened to your knee?"

I looked down at it. It was bleeding through my pants. "It's nothing Mathew. I'll be okay in a few days."

"Did Kabuto do this to you?"

I nodded my head.

Sasuke pounded his fist on his desk. "Damn him! I'll get him back."

"It's okay Mathew," I said calming him down.

"By the way," he asked me suddenly, "how did you end up findimg me? Weren't you supposed to come back here by yourself?"

His question hit me by surprise. I answered him truthfully. "I came back to look for you because I was worried you might be in danger." I saw Sasuke look at me awkwardly and inched himself away from me. '_He thinks I'm gay,_' I thought.

"Uh, thanks for coming back to save me then," Ssauke said to Yoru awkwardly. Yoru nodded and left his room. Sasuke let out a sigh. He loved Yoru as a friend and definitely nothing more. He didn't want Yoru to have any thoughts.

Instinctively, Sasuke reached into his pocket to check to see if his respirator was still there. It was but it was different. Sasuke stared at it with wide eyes. His once filled respirator was now only half full with air.

Someone had been using it.

* * *

Later that evening Sasuke posted a note on my door telling me to meet him. It was 8 PM and I knocked the door to his room. 

"Come in," Sasuke said. I entered his room, not knowing what he was going to say. "Follow me," he ordered. He left the room and I followed him.

He took me to the beach that was near our hotel. Then he walked over to a spot where there were two rocks side by side. I caught my breath. _'This looks exactly like our spot in Hawaii,'_ I thought.

"Come here and sit next to me, Yoru," Sasuke said to me, patting the rock next to him. I sat down near him and closed my eyes as I breathed in the salty sea air.

Sasuke began to study Yoru. '_He looks like Sakura in a way,_' he thought. '_Could he be Sakura in another form?_' Sasuke didn't believe in reincarnation but Yoru was too much like Sakura for him. He wanted to see if Yoru was Sakura so he had to test him.

"Yoru, you want to hear a story?"

"Sure," Yoru said eagerly.

Sasuke smiled as he told his story. "There once was this rich boy who came from a messed up family. He had no friends at all. Then one day he met this little girl who became his friend. She was really nice to him, unlike his family, so he began to adopt her as his sister." Sasuke paused right there to see Yoru's reation.

My smile faded when Sasuke began his story. He was talking about our life in Hawaii. Then I figured out he was testing me. '_The respirator_,' I thought. '_I must have drained it when I was using it so now he suspects me.' _I steadied myself and tried my best to give no reaction.

Sasuke stared at Yoru, who appeared to have no reaction to the story. "Well, what do you think?" Sasuke asked him.

"That's a cute story, Mathew," Yoru said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke continued. "Do you know why he took extra care of his sister?" Yoru shook his head no. "It's because she has this heart problem and needed this respirator to breathe." He took out the respirator from his pocket and showed it to Yoru. Again no reaction.

"Poor girl," Yoru said.

"Yeah, poor girl," Sasuke repeated. "She died a few years later."

I looked at Sasuke sadly. I knew Sasuke felt bad because of my death but since I'm no one special to him, it wouldn't matter if he knew the truth that Sakura was still alive and whit him right now. Then Sasuke took out a stone and handed me one. I rubbed the white marble stone for a while.

"Throw it," he told me. I shook my head no. to me it was like a present so I didn't throw it but just kept it in my pocket. Sasuke threw his into the ocean. It skipped 3 times.

"Perfect," he whispered.

"Why is it perfect?" I asked him curiously.

This time I wished he would tell me the significance of the three-skip. "When the stone skips 3 times, it means 3 words: I love you." I looked at Sasuke in an overwhelming joy. Did Sasuke love me? He had thrown the rock and it skipped 3 times many times before.

"So did the rich boy ever really love his sister?" I asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at me in the corner of his eye. "Of course he does. He has a lot of brotherly love for her."

"Oh," I whispered softly. My heart began to ache.

As Sasuke continued staring at the ocean, I began to walk home with a heavy heart. Sasuke began to shake his head. '_Sakua's dead already so why am I denying that I love her?_' he thought to himself as he stared out to the ocean.

"Actually, Yoru, the rich boy loved his sister the first day he met her but he's such a weak person. He never could admit his feelings for her and just waited for her to say that she loves him first."

Sasuke turned around and saw that Yoru had already left. '_Oh well,' _he thought as he headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Naruto woke up aching. He realized he was back at the Haruno Hotel and in his room. "How did I make it back here?" he asked himself. Then he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. His bathroom door suddenly opened and out came Hinata. "Hey!" he shouted as covered his bare chest with a blanket. 

Hinata rolled her eyes. "It's too late for that. I've seen it all already." She told him as she yanked the blanket away.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "So you took advantage of me in my weak state?"

"So what if I did?" she snapped at him.

"That means you have to marry me and support me while I give birth to your child." Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto smiled at her. '_I guess he isn't so bad,'_ she thought. "You know," Naruto said quietly. "You didn't have to diss me like that when you said you'll go out with me." Hinata looked at him.

"I had to! You were such an arrogant jerk and you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Maybe it's because I like you too much to leave you alone," he replied back.

Hinata blushed a little and decided to change the subject. "Give me your arm…" she ordered. Naruto's right arm was bleeding and Hinata began to wash the cut.

"OW!" he yelled in pain, pulling his arm back. "That hurts!"

"Does it?" Hinata asked him, concerned. "I'm sorry."

She leaned over to blow on his cut. Naruto stared at her the entire time. He felt warm and shy being around her. He never felt this way for a girl before. She was nice to him and not dissing like she usually does. He really liked that feeling.

Soon Hinata gently placed his arm into a cast.

"There," she grinned. "All better."

"You know," Naruto said softly. "Everyone says kisses make boo-boos feel better and go away."

When Hinata was nursing Naruto, she developed a liking for him and his nice body was a good addition. "Really?" she asked skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you test it out then?" he challenged with a smirk.

"Maybe I will," she said, flirting back. "Where does it hurt?"

Naruto pointed to his knee. Hinata kissed it. Then he pointed to his hand. She kissed it too. Slowly he pointed to his forehead, which she also kissed. He worked his way down to his nose. Hinata couldn't help but laugh as she kissed his nose lightly. Naruto's nose was broken.

Then he pointed to his lips. Hinata was about to kiss it lightly but then Naruto held onto her tightly to deepen the kiss. Hinata felt drawn to him so she didn't push him away. He turned her over so she lied down on his bed, with him on top of her.

His hand went under the back of her shirt and he traced circles on her back. Hinata continued kissing him and ran her fingers through his golden hair. Since she wasn't stopping him, he was about to continue when…

KNOCK KNOCK

'_I'm gonna kill that person…'_ Naruto thought as he broke off the kiss. "Yeah? What is it?" he yelled impatiently.

"Mathew wants all of us to go down to the dining room for a meeting," Neji informed.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!" Naruto yelled back. When he heard Neji's footsteps fade, he kissed Hinata once more. "Sorry honey, I have to go but I'll be right back." Hinata nodded and helped him into his clothes.

* * *

"Order SechsKies!" Sasuke said. 

"Ooh, ooh," Chouji said. "I want some kimbab!"

Sasuke glared at him. Chouji shuts up. "Now I want to talk to all of you about Yoru. He's only been here for a few months but he has saved my life twice and not to mention, Mickey's (Naruto)." Naruto slapped Yoru's back and smiled.

"Now," Sasuke continued. "What do you want Yoru? A car, money, women? Tell us and it's yours."  
"Yeah," Naruto said. "Just name it buddy and it's yours!"

I thought about it for a while. The only think I wanted was Sasuke but I couldn't say that. Since he was suspecting me so much there was only one thing I should ask for. "I want a woman," I told them. They all opened their mouths in shock.

"Alright Yoru!" Naruot cheered, breaking the silence. "At least you're proving to us that you're a man now!"

"Okay," Sasuke said slowly. "Who's the girl?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," I announced.

I saw Naruto's smile turn into a frown.

"Who do you want?" Naruto asked me in disbelief.

I repeated myself. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Out of all the girls out there you could have picked, why her?" he yelled at me. I knew Naruto liked Hinata but Hinata was the only person that could help me.

"I happen to like her too," I answered him calmy. "Besides, you all said I can have anything I want, and I want Hinata."

"He's right," Sasuke said softly. "We can't go back on our words. Sorry Mickey."

Sasuke clapped his hands for attention. "So Hinata now belongs to Hajimiki Yoru. Anyone from SechsKies who touches her, the penalty is death."

Neji and Shikamaru had to hold Naruto back from attacking me. "I thought you were my friend!" he yelled as they took him away. I sighed and headed for my room.

Sasuke looked at Yoru as he was walking away. "Yoru,"

"Yes, Mathew?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes Mathew. I've never been more sure in my life." Then Yoru left.

* * *

When I made it back into my room, Hinata was there waiting for me. "What the hell is going on?" she asked me. I knew it was time to tell her my story. 

When I finished, she was bawling like a baby. I handed her a tissue. "Th-that is s-so romantic…" Hinata sobbed.

I patted her head as she leaned on me. "No, it's not."

"So you're not going to tell Mathew who you really are?"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter anyway."

"How do you know? If he knows you're still alive, who knows? He might fall in love with you."

"Maybe," I began slowly. "But then he'd love me out of pity and not out of true love. I don't want that."

"Oh," Hinata stared at the floor. "I wonder if Mickey really likes me."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mickey and I are beginning to fall for each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance to. Besides, it just happened."

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay," she said as she hugged me. "We'll just have to put our little romance on hold for a while. You're more important."

"No, I'll go tell—"

My words were cut off by my lack of air. This time my attack was worse that it ever had been before. Hinata stared at me, frightened.

"SAKURA! What's happening?"

"C..Can't breathe…" I mangaged to say. She lifted me up. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital!"

"Don't let the others see me…" I said clutched her shoulder before I collapsed into total darkness.

* * *

_PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 8: Secret Revealed_

'_What a mess'_, I thought as I stripped out of my clothes. I soaked myself into a hot water bath, hoping it could wash away all my troubles. When I was done with my bath, I wrapped myself up in a towel and got out of the tub. Then I heard my room door open and then close. '_Must be Hinata'_, I thought as I began to put my clothes on.

Sasuke entered Yoru's room, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at apologizing. He looked around and didn't see Yoru anywhere. Then he heard the sound of water draining. He figured Yoru must be in the bathroom.

_END OF PREVIEW

* * *

_

**AN:** **HOW WAS IT! **

**Muahahhaaha cliffyyyyy **

**IM UBER UBER SRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE… my house got backyard got hit by thunder and so my computers couldn't even TURN ON for like a month. Im sry… my dad had to buy some more computers. So yeah**

**Forgive me :**

**And yeah the preview explains A LOT!**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**AN: So, this is the last chapter guys! Sry for the late update again. Im like really lazy. I've been grounded for 2 weeks off the internet. But lame excuse. Sry again! Well, here's the last chapter!**

**DON"T FORGET TO LISTEN TO 'To Zanarkand' FINAL FANTASY X WHILE YOU READ THIS!

* * *

**

What I did for Love

**Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed (LAST CHAP.)**

* * *

Summary: Sakura lives with her evil step mother and is suffering heart problems. She meets Sasuke and his parents are the richest people in Hawaii. They get separated and Sakura goes look for him. Sasuke has changed his appearance, his name and is a leader to a gang. Sakura disguises as a guy and joins the gang. What happens? Sasusaku, some naruhina

* * *

Slowly I began to open my eyes. I closed them instantly because the light reflecting me was so bright. '_Am I on the other side?'_ I wondered. I managed to squint my eyes open. 

I found myself strapped to a pulse racer machine and an IV fluid was hooked up to me. I started to look around my room. I was in a hospital and I saw that my door was open slightly ajar. Then I heard two voices and I began to eavesdrop.

"It's a miracle that she's still alive," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Hinata ask.

"Well, according to these test results, her heart will expire any time now. We need to get her a heart transplant soon because she's past overdue for two years already. I made some calls and there is a matching donor for her in England.

"I'll have to talk to her about it."

"Please do," the doctor said. "It's her only hope of living."

Hinata slowly entered my room. She stared at me with wide eyes. "Y-you heard everything, Sakura?"

I nodded my head weakly and took the air respirator off my mouth. "You can tell him to forget about it. I'm not going to England for a couple of months to get surgery."

Hinata ran over and shook me. "SAKURA! Are you CRAZY? You have to or you'll die!"

"No," I told her stubbornly. "It was so hard for me to find Sasuke and I won't let go of him just like that."

Hinata began to cry. "I don't want you to die though.."

I looked at her sadly. "You're a good friend Hinata-chan. I know you'll be the perfect girl for Naruto." I yanked the IV tube off my arm. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

_A little over a month later…_

My heart condition began to grow worse. My attacks became more frequently and undetected. It would happen during odd times like when I'm showering or having dinner with the SechsKies guys. Luckily Hinata was always there by my side to cover for me.

Naruto hated me. I can tell by the way he acts. HE probably thinks that Hinata really likes Yoru (me.) What he doesn't know is Hinata truly does love him and it breaks her heart seeing him go out with other girls. I think he's doing that to make her jealous.

As for Sasuke, he began to grow distant towards me. He wouldn't talk to me much and he's been depressed about something lately. I wish I could know what was bothering him because it hurts me to see him sad like that.

Secrets are definitely hard to keep; especially ones that you have to cover everyday. I should have known that my disguise and heart attacks would be exposed soon but it just came to me unexpectedly.

* * *

_June 15, 1999_

Sasuke was in his depressed state again. There was this empty void inside him that he couldn't erase. It was recurring pain that never seemed to end. He felt lonely.

Whenever he sees Yoru and Hinata together, it disturbs him. He couldn't figure out what it was but he kept finding something wrong with the picture. Then a knock came on his door.

"Come in," he said, without bothering to see who it was.

I entered Sasuke's room holding a tray of food. Now these days since he was in his isolated stage, he didn't eat much anymore. I was beginning to worry. I idn't have much time left with him so I wanted to take care of him the best I could with the time I still had left.

"Mathew? Are you hungry? I brought you some food."

Sasuke turned around to see who it was. It was Yoru. "Just put it down." Yoru placed it down before Sasuke. Ramyun, mee-yuk-gook, rice, and curry. '_How does he know I like these foods?'_ Sasuke thought. "Take it away, I don't want it."

"But Sasuke, you haven't eaten for days. Please eat a little bit."

"I said take it away!" Sasuke yelled, his anger exploding. He knocked over the tray of food. It ended up spilling all over Yoru. Sasuke and Yoru stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Yoru leaned over to clean up the spilled food and left silently.

Sasuke fell back in his chair. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. Yoru was too much like Sakura that it was driving him crazy. Sasuke knew he was out of line though, so he began to walk to Yoru's room to apologize.

* * *

'_What a mess…'_ I thought as I stripped out of my clothes. I soaked myself into a hot water bath, hoping it would wash away all my troubles. When I was done with my bath, I wrapped myself up in a towel and got out of the tub. Then I heard my room door open and then close. 

'_Must be Hinata,_' I thought as I began to put my clothes on.

Sasuke entered Yoru's room, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at apologizing. He looked around and didn't see Yoru anywhere. Then he heard the sound of water draining. He figured Yoru must be in the bathroom.

Sasuke opened the door slightly and saw Yoru's bare back. He shuts the door quietly and began to leave. He planned to apologize later but his mind began to sort out what he had just seen. Yoru's back had a 'U' on it. Sasuke breaks open the bathroom door.

I was buttoning up my long sleeve shirt when my door suddenly banged open. I stared at Sasuke in shock but then remembered I wasn't completely dressed yet. I buttoned up the remaining buttons and then faced him.

"Mathew!" I said bewildered. "What are you doing here?" I caught Sasuke looking down at my shirt. I had buttoned it all wrong and a great deal of my body was showing. '_Oh hell,'_ I thought. "**Sasuke**, I can explain-" I began to tell him but I never had the chance to finish.

Sasuke stared at Yoru's exposed body with an opened mouth. Without thinking, he ripped open Yoru's shirt finding that Yoru was indeed a woman. Yoru stood still, stunned at what Sasuke had just did. He turned Yoru's back to him. There it was, his 'U.'

"S…Sakura?" he asked uncertainly, afraid to hope.

I didn't know what I was more embarrassed from. Letting Sasuke expose me or being caught. In all my life I had never been angry at Sasuke but I didn't know why I reacted impulsively.

'**_YEAH! BECAUSE HE NEVER TORE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!'_** My inner mind screamed. '**_SLAP HIMM!'_**

I did as thought.

As I held my shirt together, I slapped Sasuke across the face hard with my other hand. His head snapped to the side. He held his cheek as he turned to face me.

"How could you do this to me Sasuke?" I asked him screaming. "Get out! GET OUT!" I started to push him out the door.

Sasuke was in shock. '_Sakura,'_ he thought. He grabbed her arms as she pushed him out. "Sakura, DON'T! Is it really you?"

I glared at him. As if he knew, Sasuke took off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I zipped it up, covering myself. "Yes Sasuke, it's me.. Sakura…"

"But I thought you were dead."

"I didn't die. I faked my death…"

"Why?"

"So I could go to Korea."

"You came all the way from Hawaii to find me? Why didn't you just tell me who you are?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who had tears coming out of her eyes. HE was about to brush them away but then Sakura slapped his hand away.

"That's the only way I could be with you. Join SechsKies." Sasuke stared at Sakura as she continued talking. "After you left me all alone in Hawaii, my life became so miserable! Not because of my stepmom, but BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed the last part. I wanted to throw my arms around him and cry on his shoulder. "I finally found a way to leave Hawaii to find you… I was so happy when I thought about seeing you again… I thought…"

Sasuke began to feel a rush of mixed emotions. Sakura's words made him sad but seeing her alive in front of him, made him want to hold onto her and never let her go. He paused to let her continue.

"…I thought that we could be together like we were… brother and sister in Hawaii. But obviously I was wrong! You had all those girls around you that you've complete forgotten about me!" Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Each one of Sakura's words stabbed him like a knife. "Sakura, you don't understand. I—" Sakura didn't wait for his explanation and ran. Sasuke chased after her.

"Sakura!" he called as he chased her out of the hotel.

"Mathew!" Shikamaru called as he saw Sasuke run by him. Sasuke pushed him out of the way.

Hinata ran up to the 5 Kies. "What happened?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Mathew was chasing Yoru and kept screaming Sakura."

Hinata stumbled back and Naruto caught her. '_Oh now, poor Sakura,_' she thought. She turned around to see Naruto looking at her sadly. Hinata moved close to him and held onto him tight. Neither one of them lets go.

* * *

_June 16, 1999_

It was 3 AM and Sasuke had lost Sakura. As he chased her down the streets he lost track of where she ran off to. "Sakura!" he continued shouting. His cries echoed throughout the streets. A lot of people heard him yelling.

And so did the Black Dragons…

Kabuto silently crept behind Sasuke. Sasuke was all alone. Kabuto gave an evil grin. He had a plan. He and his sidekick began to set up a trap for Sasuke, which they knew he would fall for.

"Sakura!"

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear Sasuke's voice. I was so confused. All I ever wanted was to be with Sasuke but now it's all complicated. I leaned back against the alley wall. I needed time to think.

Sasuke ran through the alleys as he continued searching for Sakura. Then he ran into Kabuto. Out of the darkness, Kabuot stepped out, lifting his glasses. "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke glared at him. "Yoru."

"That punk that stabbed me?" Kabuto spat.

"Yeah."

"I got him."

"You do?" Sasuke asked, immediately getting angry. "Hand him over!"

"There he is," Kabuto said, pointing to a figure up ahead. From the back it did look like Yoru but little did Sasuke know that it was all a setup.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered as he approached the person. It was a Black Dragon member. He grabbed a hold of Sasuke around the neck and began shooting Sasuke continually in the stomach.

I looked out from where I was hiding when I heard gunshots. "Sasuke!" I screamed as I ran out from where I hid. My scream threw the Black Dragon member off guard. Seeing his chance, Sasuke grabbed the gun from him and shot him in the head. He fell to the floor dead. Kabuto started to run away but Sasuke aimed a shot directly at his heart. Kabuto fell down dead too.

Sasuke looked at me and then collapsed to the cold ground. He wasn't bale to hold on any longer. Rain began to pour.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, shaking him.

He was still breathing, but barely. I lifted Sasuke up on my back and carried him to a nearby hospital. The rain drenched us and it grew hard for me to carry him because of his weight. However, I managed to make it. They rushed him into the emergency room.

* * *

Four hours later, the doctor came out with a serious look on his face. 

"How is he?" I asked worried.

"He was shot four times in the stomach region. As you know, a person needs at least one kidney to survive, but both of his are destroyed. Unless we can find a donor, he'll have to die."  
"Give him mine," I told the doctor right away.

He was taken back. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head.

"Because of your heart condition, if we have this operation that means you can die instantly during the transfer."

I nodded my head again. "I understand. Please let's have the operation now."

I could tell he was hesitant but he test me anyway. Luckily, I was compatible with Sasuke. Six hours later the surgery was completed. It's a miracle that I'm still alive. I knew not for long though.

* * *

I woke up finding myself in a hospital bed with Sasuke on a bed next to me. He was still in a coma. I got out of bed and went near him. I stroked his hair gently and bet down to kiss him with trembling lips. 

"I love you Sasuke…" I whispered to him. Then I left the room, going to the last place I wanted to be before I would be gone…

* * *

Sasuke began to wake up. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. Slowly his door began to open and the rest of SechsKies entered his room. 

"Mathew?" Naruto asked. "Are you okay?'

Sasuke nodded his head weakly as he pulled himself up. "I'm okay now…"

Kiba walked over to his bedside. "We're so sorry Mathew. We didn't know what happened until this morning. We got revenge for you though when we wiped out the entire Black Dragon hideout."

He grunted in return.

Then a knock came to his door. The doctor came in. "Oh good, you're awake," he said.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Thanks for saving me Doc."

"No need to thank me. Your girlfriend is the one who saved your life."

Sasuke began to panic. '_Shit!'_ "What did she do?"

"She could have gotten a chance to go to England to get a heart transplant but she decided to stay to give you her kidney instead."

"The girl… where is she?" he asked frantically.

The doctor looked around the room. "She was supposed to be in here—" Sasuke got out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

"Mathew!" all the 5 Kies shouted after Sasuke but he already left. He ran searching for Sakura.

He knew exactly where she went.

* * *

_June 17, 1999_

'_Please let Sasuke be okay…'_ I prayed to myself silently. Hopefully my prayers will be answered. So is this the end? My heart never changed because it was still the same one I loved Sasuke with. I couldn't bear the thought of trading it with someone else. I was so confused. Had I finished what I had really come for? What will happen to my love for Sasuke? I didn't know these answers.

I felt weaker and my pen fell from my fingers. I stopped my story right there. Truth is, I didn't know how to end it so I might as well leave it unfinished. I took of my cap and clothes. I was wearing a long white flowing dress underneath. It was the kind I always wanted to wear when I thought I was going to marry Sasuke.

My hair had grown out a little bit and the roots were turning pink. My hair grazed my chin. I started to put on some light make up and combed my hair. I don't know why I'm getting dressed up for but I knew I wanted to die looking like Haruno Sakura, and not Hajimiki Yoru. I looked at my reflection again. '_At least I look like a girl now,'_ I chuckled.

When I was done, I leaned against the hard rock and wrapped my arms around it, pretending it was Sasuke. Then I heard a voice yelling out my name. "Sakura!" I recognized the voice.

Sasuke.

I smiled, knowing at least he'll be the last person I'll see before I go.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the beach and saw a figure in a white dress. '_Sakura,'_ he thought as he ran towards her. It was his Sakura. He lifted her into his arms and onto his lap as he sat down on the rocks. "Sakura…" he whispered to her and kissed her on the neck and face. Tears began to fall down his face slowly. 

All of my energy seemed to have been drained as I forced myself to open my eyes. My face felt wet but it wasn't from my tears and it wasn't raining either. My vision was king of blurred and I couldn't see Sasuke too well. I reached up to touch his face. It was wet. "Sasuke," I whispered to him. "Please don't cry. You're scaring me… I've never seen you cry before."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, through his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

"Don't say you're sorry," she whispered back to him wiping his tears. "You've done nothing wrong…"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm so sorry. You've done so much for me and I haven't even realized it. I haven't done anything for you except put you through a lot of pain…"

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I stopped it.

"I didn't except anything back from you Sasuke. But I want to know why did you leave me in Hawaii? I could have called the wedding off if you didn't want to marry me." I felt Sasuke's grip on me tighten.

"I didn't mean to leave you Sakura," Sasuke answered, his voice trembling. "I couldn't take my dad anymore. My grandpa had given me his inheritance and I planned on taking you and Naruto with me. I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid you wouldn't leave your family for me. When I came to your house to get you, my uncle's men were there waiting for me and chased me to the docks. I escaped but I wanted to go back but I couldn't. I could have put your life in danger. This isn't the first time I've cried Sakura. I cried when I knew I was going to be separated from you."

Despite the pain, I managed to smile. '_Sasuke didn't want to leave me,'_ I thought. "Look Sasuke-kun! I'm wearing the dress I always wanted to wear if we had gotten married."

Sasuke stared at me in the eyes. "You're beautiful Sakura," he said to me. "If everything would have gone as planned, we could have been married here in Korea."

One thing was still bothering me though. I think I managed to hold onto my life this long because of this question. "Sasuke-kun, do you love me? I mean romantically, and not as your sister."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was beautiful. His heart ached when he saw how pale she was. He realized she never did know that he had loved her all along. He was hesitant. He never liked directly speaking his emotions like this.

'**_Fuck. Just say it, dumbass!'_**

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked into her emerald eyes. "Yes Sakura. I loved you since the first day we met. I loved you then and I had never stopped loving you."

I stared at him with big eyes. '_This is happiness…'_

I felt Sasuke lean down for a kiss. I closed my eyes slowly and a tear fell slowly out of my eye.

My heart was deepened to a warm bliss. '_Sasuke said he loved me,'_ I told myself as I felt him plant a loving kiss on my lips. Then a cold realization washed over me but I didn't care. I always thought that I was hurt when I didn't receive Sasuke's love. Instead, I found out my pain came from when I didn't give Sasuke enough love. I haven't told Sasuke I loved him yet.

"Sasuke," I said to him as we ended. He looked at me. "Thank you… for making my dream come true. I know you're lying and are just saying you love me to repay me but you didn't have to. I did all this because I… I…"

I was losing my voice. '_Not now… please…'_ I prayed as tears fell down my face. '_I need to tell him before I go._' I reached into my pocket and pulled out the white marble stone Sasuke had given me when I was Yoru. I pointed towards the ocean to make Sasuke look. I threw the stone with all my remaining strength.

It skipped three times.

'_Perfect…'_ I thought as I closed my eyes for one last time.

* * *

As Sasuke listened to what Sakura was saying, he was stunned still. He couldn't believe his ears. She thought he was saying he loved her as payment of what she had done for him. More tears fell down his face as he shook his head. Then when Sakura pointed out to the ocean, Sasuke saw her throw the stone he had giver her. 

It skipped three times.

_I love you._

Sasuke smiled a bittersweet smile, knowing that Sakura loved him too. He had known that she had loved him all along but she never told it to him either. "Sakura you don't understand. I do love you!" he shouted. Then Sasuke looked down at her.

She had passed on.

"Sakura?"

He shook her gently. Her body was still and completely lifeless. "Sakura!" he screamed in pain. He held onto her tightly, burying his face into her neck. He was crying so painfully loud that both their bodies shook.

Naruto and the others finally made it to where Sasuke and Sakura were. They circled Sasuke, who was bent over holding someone they couldn't see.

"Mathew," Naruto called as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you okay? Where's Yoru?"

Sasuke lifted his head up and Naruto saw who Sasuke was holding. HE fell back into the sand, shocked.

"S… Sakura?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sakura?" the others repeated.

"Yoru is Sakura?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. '_She dressed up as a guy to join SechsKies to be with me…' _

"You're right, Mickey. Sakura didn't love Mathew…" Chouji whispered quietly.

Naruto got up and hugged both Sasuke's and Sakura's bodies tightly. Everyone remained silent. Sasuke shook his head. He moved away from Naruto and turned to face all of them.

"SechsKies is my family. You guys are all like my brothers. Please be my witness as I make this promise to Sakura." They nodded their heads sadly and listened.

"Sakura," Sasuke began. "When you were alive, I was never able to tell you that I loved you. Now that you're gone, you don't believe I love you. Even though I never showed you the kind of love you wanted me to, it doesn't mean I didn't love you with all I have." Sasuke paused and yanked off the ring around his necklace. "With SechsKies here as my witnesses, I, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura as my wife 'til eternity. I have nothing to give you Sakura except my heart, which belonged to you from the first day we met."

He kissed her as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. The others watched him in silence. They were surprised when because of all the time Sasuke had been their leader, he had never used his real name, Sasuke, before. They knew he was serious. When it was over, Sasuke lifted Sakura up into his arms as he stood up.

"As your leader, I have a final announcement to make. I am quitting SechsKies."

"What?" they all asked in disbelief.

"Mathew," Shikamaru said. "Please reconsider."

Sasuke shook his head. "This is the second time Sakura left me. I really can't go on as your leader. The person I loved the most is take away from me too soon and she died not knowing that I truly do love her."

The others understood what Sasuke meant. Kiba walked up to Sasuke. "What do you plan to do then, Mathew?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'll be somewhere where I'll always be with Sakura and constantly remind her that I love her. And as for SechsKies, with all the money and businesses we have, I don't see any reason why we have to commit any more crimes. We each have enough money to spend for the rest of our lives already."

They all nodded.

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yeah?"

"If you do love Hinata, tell her before it's too late."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked at his 5 brothers for the last time. "This final meeting of SechsKies is now adjourned. I wish you all the best and hope you do find your true love because I have. Goodbye."

Sasuke picked up Sakura's book and scribbled something into it. When he was done, he placed it down back on the rock. Then Sasuke lifted Sakura's body up into his arm bridal style and walked away.

"Mathew!" Naruto shouted. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke continued walking and didn't bother to answer. The 5 Kies watched their leader walk towards to sunset carrying his bride and disappeared. They picked up the book to see what Sasuke had written.

The last entry of Sakura's story was:

"_True love never has an ending."

* * *

_

**AN: Okay well I think I should give you the original thing. Here's the link: www dot cabucojuice dot com slash sad dot html**

**No spelling errors! The dot should be a period and the slash should be a slash…**

**HOWD YA:LL LIKE IT? **

**I might post the altend.**

**Again, it's not by me! Its by val.**

**And there might be a sequel. Maybe. NARUHINA (:**

**Maybemaybe!**


End file.
